GM
by dcat8888
Summary: What would life possibly be like in 2007?


"GM"

by dcat

Lots of notes in this one: This is one of those 'alternative universe' type stories. I'm warning you ahead of time. Where the idea actually came from, I don't know, but I guess it's safe to say I just wanted to take a look at them in the present day. I can't take credit for Ipods, Barbie's, Pepsi and any other products named within, nor do I own the characters of Hardcastle or McCormick.

I also can't take credit for the _Innagaddavida_ line, as I was at a ballgame and it came out of another guy's mouth. It made me laugh and for some reason it just sort of stuck that it would be something Mark McCormick would say.

The year is 2007

The cast of characters are: Milt – age 88, Mark – age 52, Mark's wife Christy (formerly Miller) – age 48, Mitch (Mitchell Stephen) McCormick – age 19, Molly (Molly Teresa) McCormick – age 17, JT (James Thomas) McCormick – age 15, Jack (John Milton) McCormick – age 10, Anna Kate McCormick – age 6

And I did a tiny amount of research: St. Monica's (K-12) is in Santa Monica, CA (the Mariners) are in Division 4 in the California State High School governing body. The finals of the basketball championships are played at Arco Arena in Sacramento.

OOOOO

"I don't know if it was such a great idea to book us all into the same hotel as the team, that's all I'm saying," Mark said. "You know if they win, it could get crazy in here, a whole bunch of loco high school kids with mischief and mayhem on their minds, running up and down the halls at all hours of the night, do you want to be in the midst of all that?"

"But we're all right here for JT this way. It just didn't make sense for us to be at two different places," Christy said, "plus were right in the heart of the city, it came in handy for Molly and I to go shopping for her prom dress."

"Then why couldn't we come up here in one vehicle? With the price of gas these days, we should have carpooled. Last time I check we were all still a family. It shouldn't be that difficult to gather everyone up in one vehicle and drive up to Sacramento." Mark shook his head at his wife's logic of being at the same hotel and bringing up two cars.

She merely gave him a look to let him know that she was in total control of her decision and she was happily sticking by it and he had to grin at her in return. After twenty years of marriage what else could he possibly do? Christy was about to say something but that dimple from his smile still melted her. And before he could continue his minor rant or change the subject, she called out in the suite they were staying in, "Anna, come on sweetheart, it's time to go, turn off the cartoons."

The petite blond pony-tailed bundle of energy came running into the sitting area to announce, "I want to ride with Daddy," she said, opening her mouth to reveal her missing two front teeth.

"Nope, AK," Mark said, "you are going with Mommy. And you're going to walk over to the arena. I'm going to pick up Grandpa, we'll meet you at the game."

"Noooooo," she cried out. "I want to go with Pappa, puh-leaze.

There was the look again from Anna Kate's mother, directed at Mark again. This time he didn't bother to try to diffuse her with a grin, he just let her call the shots with their youngest daughter. "Anna Kate, go tell Molly and Jack, we need to get going." Christy ignored the plead-ful outburst. The little girl tried to pout, but neither parent was going for it, so off she trotted to find her brother and sister.

"So most of the McCormick's are accounted for, you want to give odds on your first-born?" Mark asked.

"You mean OUR first-born?" She paused long enough to see him regret what he had just asked and then answered, "No, I'll leave the betting to you and Milt," Christy began, "like I always have." Then she quietly added, "Besides, he said he'd be there."

"He say's a lot of things, he just never follows through. We should have never just given him that car, it's just something else he can be not responsible for. You know he probably has to finish the 845thth level of Kill Masters, Volume 18"

"Honey, let's not let jump to conclusions and let's not let whatever happens with Mitch spoil JT's weekend okay?"

Mark nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I know. I just wish he'd find something that interested him besides playing video games. I mean, what can he possibly do all day long? You can only play those things so long, or maybe that's it, his brain is finally fried."

"Mark, would you stop?" Christy asked him. "No one ever said being a parent was going to be easy and Mitch is just one of the tough ones."

Mark glanced away, unable to keep eye contact and lost in thought about how he could get through to his oldest son, "The Judge's gonna ask me about him though. I'm running out of excuses. He knows when I'm lying, he's always known. What am I supposed to tell him? That his grandson is nothing but a deadbeat?" Christy didn't have time to respond, she merely walked over to him and gave his arm a squeeze as Molly, Jack and Anna Kate came out to the sitting room together, all looking ready to go. "Okay everyone, no cell phones, no ipods, no Barbie dolls, no gameboys, no coloring books, no crayons, no nothing but ourselves, we're just going to all watch the game, got it?"

A collective groan ensued.

"Can I sit with the student section? It's bad enough I have to walk over there with everyone," Molly started.

"Of course you can, and you can walk ahead of us if you'd rather not be seen with us," Christy said to her daughter. Molly responded with an eye roll.

"I heard you and Mom found a prom dress," Mark said to his oldest daughter, initiating some conversation with her, which was getting hard to do with a 17-year old.

That brought a smile to her face, "Oh daddy it's just beautiful. And the lady at the store said there's not another one like it in the whole state."

"Okay, I'm not sure why that matters," Mark said not understanding the world of 17 year old girl's prom dress.

"Dad, I'd die if another girl had the same dress on that I did," Molly explained, with another quick roll of her eyes.

"And just how much does that uniqueness set us back?" He rolled his eyes over toward his wife. It obviously was a McCormick family trait.

"Mark, it's prom, it only comes once in her lifetime, it's a special day. Don't you remember your own prom?" Christy asked Mark.

"The only thing I remember about my prom was wishing they'd play _Innagaddavida_ so that I could ask Susie Stephens to dance. She was the best looking girl in school at the time and that song is seventeen minutes long, if you know what I mean," Mark gave his wife and children some insight into his semi-sordid past.

"Daddy, you're supposed to dance with the girl you brought," Molly said exasperated by her father's story.

"Molly, prom is a little different for boys than it is for girls," Christy tried to explain. She laughed at Mark's look back into his past.

Molly rolled her eyes again. "Apparently they haven't changed since the stone age when Dad was my age," she chided McCormick, "they sound the same way they are now, that's nothing new. It's just rude. I won't allow Trevor to do that to me." Mark and Christy just looked at each other and shook their heads, Molly McCormick definitely wore the 'pants' in her relationship with Trevor.

"I want to go to prom with Daddy," Anna Kate announced, not yet comprehending the magnitude of prom and what she'd just said. Molly laughed.

"Sure, you say that now," Mark said leaning down and picking up his youngest daughter and wrapping her in a hug.

"I do Daddy, will you take me?" Anna Kate asked again.

"We'll see sweetheart, but I got a feeling in another eleven years you're gonna feel differently. Now, we need to get over to that game and watch your brother see if he can help St. Mon's win the title," he said to her, giving her a kiss and setting her back down. He checked his watch and said, "I promised your Grandpa that I'd get him ten minutes ago. He'll be sure to point that out to me."

"I want to go with you and Pappa, please Daddy," Anna Kate begged again.

Mark looked over to his wife. He had a hard time resisting any of his children's request, especially his youngest. "Go ahead and take her with you, Jack and I will get the seats and see you over there," Christy said. "Won't we Jack?"

"Sure Mom, I just want a hot dog, I'm hungry," Jack said.

"That's my boy," Mark said, tussling Jack's familiar curly hair. "Okay, then, let's go get Grandpa Anna Kate," Mark said, taking the hand of his youngest daughter and leading her out of the hotel suite.

OOOOOO

They took the elevator down the three flights and walked down the long hall to Room 138. Mark let his daughter read the numbers on the doors to find the one that the Judge was in.

"This is 138, Daddy, one, three, eight, right?" She pointed at the sign.

"Yep, you found it, go ahead and knock."

As she knocked, she called out, "Pappa, we're here, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready, and you're ten minutes late McCormick," The Judge opened the door from the other side, and gave Mark a quick, smile and then focused all his attention on the little blonde six year old, "Hello there, squirt, I heard you calling out my number." He lovingly tapped the top of her tiny head.

She looked up to him happily with a big grin on her face, "I read the number on the door like Daddy showed me how to do," she explained.

"You're getting very good at that, now we just need to do something about those two front teeth of yours, where'd you loose them anyway" the Judge said, and Anna giggled.

"I didn't really loose them Pappa, they fell out remember?" she said.

"They fell out? How come they did that? Maybe you should have locked them in there." He reached down and scooped her up in his arms and blew a raspberry kiss on her cheek, which sent her into a total giggle fit. McCormick cringed as he saw the Judge pick her up and then cringed even more when Hardcastle noticed the first cringe. "You got a problem McCormick?" The Judge asked.

"She's getting a little big for that sort of thing."

"There's no statute of age limitations on a kiss McCormick," the Judge winked at Anna Kate, who leaned in against him, obviously enjoying the attention.

"That's not exactly what I meant Judge," McCormick nodded with his head.

"Then what exactly do you mean, huh? You know you can it say out loud, you've said it before and it hasn't stopped me yet kiddo. Picking up your daughter is not going to hurt me. She's as light as a feather, takes after you, like they all do, eating everything in sight but never gaining a pound."

Mark shook his head and let out sigh, "I'm just thinking of your back. You're not…." McCormick stopped himself from saying what he wanted to say in front of both of them.

"I'm not what? Young as I used to be?" The Judge figured it out anyway. "She knows I'm old McCormick. That's why she calls me Grandpa."

"You're something else Milt," Mark said, dropping his head to his shoulders and shaking it.

"Now you're cookin'! Look, I appreciate your concern, but quit worrying, it doesn't do any good, 'sides, she likes it when I pick her up," Milt jostled Anna in his arms and she giggled.

"And Pappa likes it too," she tried to tickle Milt who acted like he was laughing. "See Daddy?"

"I got it, now are you ready to go Judge?" Mark asked, giving up the conversation, and extricating his daughter from the Milt's arms.

"Yep, I just need my jacket," he turned and shuffled back into the room where his coat was laid out on the hotel bed. "Where's the rest of the McCormick's?" he called back to Mark.

"Uh, Christy is walking over with Molly and Jack."

"James is with the team already?" Milt asked.

Anna Kate ran into the room and grabbed Milt's hand, "His name is JT now Pappa," she said.

"JT?"

Mark stepped in to explain, "There's another boy named James on the team, so he decided to use his initials, JT. That's the story he's going with. I think it has something to do with a girl myself."

"You're getting pretty good at this fatherhood thing, it's only taken you five kids to get it," Milt said, "though he's a bit young for a girlfriend isn't he?"

"If his Mother and I get a vote in that he is, and we don't think it all that serious yet," Mark announced. "But times are different now." The Judge just gave him a 'oh please, they are not' look. McCormick simply shrugged.

"Daddy's taking me to prom," Anna Kate said.

The Judge looked down at Anna and smiled and then turned toward McCormick and said, "You know they don't play _Inagaddavidia_ anymore kiddo," Milt said, obviously having heard Mark's prom request over the years.

"By the time she's ready for prom, maybe someone will re-record it and it'll be a hit all over again," Mark added.

"You keep wishing there kiddo." 

Out in the hallway now, Milt asked if they were walking over to the arena and Mark said he was driving them over, that he had a reserved parking pass.

"You know, if that's on account of me, I don't need a special pass McCormick, I could walk from the hotel to the stadium, it's only the distance of a few blocks," Milt gruffed as they walked through the hotel lobby. "You know 88 doesn't mean I'm dead."

"I didn't get it for you, I got it for me," McCormick tried to explain, "I have to drop off some equipment I brought up in the SUV, I thought you could give me a hand, that's all," Mark said, telling a bit of a white lie, though he did have a box in the back of his truck that he was going to take in to the St. Monica's locker room. The contents of the box weren't entirely necessary, but it helped with Milt. The Judge raised one eye suspiciously. Mark chuckled, "It's the truth, you can check the gear when we get to the car."

"They got equipment managers for that stuff," the Judge said, warily.

"Yeah, but this isn't the Lakers, it's just a tiny, local high school. We all pitch in."

They were outside now, waiting for the valet to bring Mark's SUV around.

"Pappa, will you hold my hand please?" Anna Kate asked. Milt graciously reached down and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Do you think we'll win? JT thinks we will."

"I think we will too Sweetie," he said, "Your brother is a good ball player."

"Pappa, how come you don't have a grandma?" Anna Kate asked him, completely out of the blue and throwing both Hardcastle and McCormick for a momentary loop.

Mark glanced over to the Judge who was trying to figure out what to say, and while he was thinking, Mark started to explain to his daughter. "Grandpa had a grandma sweetheart, her name was Nancy, remember? And they had a son named Tommy. I told you about them."

"Oh yeah, he's like my special uncle and he's in heaven. Pappa has a picture of him at his house and a lady too."

"That's right, that's a picture of Tommy and Tommy's Mom, Pappa's 'grandma.' She's in heaven with Tommy too."

He could tell his daughter was thinking about what she had just been told. "And Mommy's pappa and momma are in heaven too?" She was starting to understand the concept as she asked about Bucky and Molly Miller. She pulled on Milt's hand and he looked down at her. "I bet I would have liked your grandma, right Pappa?"

"Now you're cookin' sweetie," Milt said giving her a wink. She mimicked him and gave him an over-exagerated one in return.

Milt looked over to Mark and whispered, "Good answer, we dodged a bullet with that one. Where does she come up with this stuff?" he asked rhetorically.

Mark got Molly loaded up in the back booster seat, while Milt slowly got himself into the passenger side. Mark thought momentarily about giving the slow-moving Judge an extra hand, but knew that would re-start the 'I'm not helpless' conversation all over again, so he took his time with Anna, while Milt got himself situated.

Coming around the SUV, Mark got in behind the wheel and Hardcastle didn't waste any time in starting up a conversation.

"How's work coming along for you?" Milt began.

"Actually, it was tough getting away for the weekend, we're trying to wrap up the Dawkins case that I was telling you about the other day, but there was no way Christy was going to have me driving or flying up and back all weekend long. So she made me promise that wouldn't happen. And honestly, I think they can handle things without me for three days," Mark said.

"Dawkins huh? That was the criminal case of abuse right?"

McCormick nodded while he waited to merge into traffic. "Yeah, the guy is guilty as sin, they want to plea bargain, and the DA is trying to knock off thirty years off of his potential jail time, and we're not about to let that happen. I think we'll go to trial in a few weeks. Right now we're doing a lot of haggling and a lot of leg work talking to witnesses."

"How'd that Hughes case ever come out again?"

"David Hughes?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy. Whatever happened to him?"

"He's doing 20 to life, I nailed him, don't you remember? That was one of my finest hours, your honor."

"Yeah, yeah, it's coming back to me now, and you say that about every case you have, your finest hour, ha, you must have about a billion finest hours by now kiddo," Hardcastle chuckled, "How was JT doing today, boy I bet he's nervous? I didn't think they'd get through last night's semi-final. That team from Oceanside was tough."

"He was doing fine when I saw him at 7am. He actually was going to go out for a run, that kid doesn't have an ounce of fat on his body. Sometimes I think he takes it all a little too seriously though," he paused, "I think he gets that from Christy, they both are so focused on the goal they set for themselves and nothing can tear them away from it."

"Well, that can be a good thing," Milt reasoned.

"Yeah, I suppose, I just was never really like that when I was 15, so it's hard to relate to. I just wish he'd put the same effort into his class work as he does into sports," Mark remarked.

"Are his grades slipping?"

"Nah, not really, but I think he'd do better if he made his class work his goal sometimes," he paused and added, "Out of all the kids, he's the one who is so different, so quiet and serious all the time. It scares me sometimes."

"They all can't have your smart-aleck mouth McCormick," Hardcastle said.

"They can't? Why not?" Mark joked.

"What about Molly, how's she doing?"

"She's still working on that term paper, so be sure you ask her about that, and of course there's always Trevor to fall back on, if you run out of topics with her. You know she got an 'A' in Chemistry last semester and last week she brings home a note saying her grade slipped to a 'C.' We took away her driving privilege for the week for that."

"Boy you two sure like to crack that whip," Milt said.

"Look who's talking? I think I learned that skill from a certain Judge I knew, his motto was 'hunt 'em, hear 'em and hang 'em."

"That's for criminals McCormick, not for kids."

"Double standard Judge, in my book they're the same thing," McCormick cracked.

"Now that they're in high school, I hardly see them 'cept on holidays and such."

"You know how it is Judge, you get that age and you just want to be with your friends."

"Oh I know, I just miss 'em, that's all."

"Well, you'll see them all this weekend, so brace yourself, or maybe I should have told them to brace themselves." Mark pulled into the reserved area at the arena and they all got out and entered the building.

The Arco Arena was bustling with people when Milt, Mark and Anna Kate entered the atrium area.

Mark awkwardly carried the bulky box, filled with t-shirts and scanned the area. "We're supposed to meet Mommy by the St. Monica table," Mark said talking more to Anna Kate than to Milt, as he peered around the main entrance and seeing the signs of all the schools booster tables. "There she is, over there," he pointed, seeing Christy with Jack as they were selling Mariner t-shirts to a family of supporters.

Anna Kate dropped Milt's hand and raced off toward her Mom and brother.

"Just like that, she drops me?" Milt said

"You know how women are Judge," Mark replied. He watched his daughter closely and made sure she made it over to Christy and she did, waving back at the two of them. He made a mental note that he'd have to remind her that she shouldn't run off like that without permission. "Besides it wouldn't be the first time a woman dropped you would it?"

Hardcastle smiled, "She's gonna be a handful, that one," The Judge said.

"Like the rest of them aren't?" Mark suggested. "They each come with their own set of challenges you know?"

Hardcastle nodded, "Yep," he paused and asked, "and how is Mitch?" knowing that was the top challenge Mark McCormick was facing on this particular day. He knew McCormick well enough to know that he was avoiding talking about his oldest son.

"What are you psychic?" Mark set the box on the ground for a moment.

"Well, you haven't said a word about him that's all, the whole ride up either, I figure something must be up with him."

"No, not really, and that's sort of the problem, he's not up to anything. Unless it's got a joystick and a monitor, he's not interested in anything." McCormick dropped his head, avoiding eye contact, "I haven't seen him in a few weeks or talked to him."

"A few weeks?"

"Okay, maybe more like a month, I think Christy talked to him once or twice though."

"He's got one of those cell phones doesn't he?" Milt asked.

McCormick nodded, "Yep, unless he lost it or gave it to someone or didn't pay the bill on it, I don't know. Remember, he's 19, an adult now? Why should I know anything about his life, I'm just his dad."

Hardcastle ignored the last comments, "He's driving up for the game though right?"

"I guess he told Christy he was," McCormick finally looked at Milt. "You know you really should have kicked my ass back in the day."

Milt smiled, "Uh, in case you forgot, I sorta did, I sent you to prison remember?"

McCormick shook his head, "I mean when I smarted off to you all the time, it's just rude, disrespectful. Why'd you let me do that?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "Him and I we're just like that all the time, I don't know how to get through to him anymore. You must have thought I was an idiot."

"You still smart off to me kiddo, that's just your glowing personality, it doesn't make you an idiot," Hardcastle explained. McCormick didn't say anything, so the Judge added, "You want me to send him to prison for that? A smart mouth? He didn't steal a car you know?" Milt asked.

"Neither did I, _you know_?" McCormick fired back.

"Oh you're still coming back to that are you?"

"Nah," he said with a smirk and paused, "that's water under the bridge. It's just, I don't know what he's up to. Actually, I wish he was up to something, like school or work, I wish he had some sort of ambition. It's just I'm worried half to death about him most of the time. Were you….?" he trailed off.

"Was I worried about you most the time? You're damn right I was," and he added, "I still do. It's tough being a father kiddo, but you're doing just fine. He'll find his way, he's got a solid foundation, just like you had."

"I've really tried Judge, I've done all the lectures, took him camping and to ball games, gave him a good education, played catch with him, you know the whole opposite of Cat's in the Cradle? Nothing at all like Sonny, I mean I was there, like you were for Tommy." The Judge looked at his song reference with a questioning look and didn't quite make the connection, so McCormick continued to explain, "You know, I spent time with him, I thought I did everything the way I was supposed to. I just don't understand him, God knows I've tried."

"There's no rule book when it comes to parenting," the Judge said. "Everyone's different. Tommy wasn't perfect either, I could tell you some stories about him."

"So you're saying Mitch is just a bad kid?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, you just do your best and go from there," the Judge said. "Life's just a lifetime process, for some people it takes longer. Look how long it took you." Hardcastle chuckled.

"Very funny and that's not comforting," McCormick said.

"If you were hoping for perfect kids, you better find a new universe to live in kiddo," the Judge said. "That doesn't happen here in the Milky Way. You might need Snickers for that."

"You know your little tidbits of wisdom are so inspirational."

"Listen, I'm not the Dali Lama okay? I don't have all the answers, but I can tell you that you beating yourself up over what he's up to or isn't up to in his case, isn't going to help either one of you. You gotta give it time, like I gave you."

"Prison time?" McCormick raised his eyebrows.

"No, not prison time, the time after that, at Gull's Way, and I don't mean busting bad guys," Hardcastle nearly shouted. Then he lowered his voice, "You know, the talking and the basketball and all that."

McCormick had to smile, thinking back on all the conversations they had and all the games of basketball they played and the meals they shared. "You know I've been honest with him about my past, the last thing I'd want is any of them finding it out behind my back, that's why I've been upfront with them. But maybe hiding it from them or ignoring it should have been what I did. Maybe he thinks that because I got into trouble when I was his age that it's okay for him to just be a dead beat."

"He doesn't think that, and he's not a deadbeat, he's just trying to figure out his life," Hardcastle said. "And being honest with them is what you should be."

Mark nodded his understanding. "We better go find our seats, come on." He reached down and picked up the box.

Hardcastle knew that Mitch was on Mark's mind and he couldn't help but try to think of how he could help. This was now his family too and he needed to contribute to its very existence. He set the thought aside as they made their way in the entryway of the arena.

They walked over to the St. Monica's table and Mark set the box of gear down for a moment, as Christy, Jack and Anna turned over the volunteer reigns to another family.

"I've got to get this box down to the locker room," Mark began, "Where are you going to sit and I'll catch up with you all in a little bit?"

"Here's your ticket Dad," Jack said first handing the ticket to Mark and then moving over toward Milt the little boy brightly said, "Hi Grandpa, I got your ticket too, it's right next to mine," he boasted, "and Dad's right next to me." The little 10 year old hugged him around his waist and Milt put his arm around the boy and gave him a bit of a hug right back.

"Oh that's great Jack, we can watch how they switch up their defenses, like I showed you in the regionals at St. Monica's."

"Did you get your hot dog Jack?" Mark asked his son.

"Yep, Mom bought me two and she let me get this with my own money," Jack held up a jumbo pack of Starbursts. "Want one? I don't like the yellow ones," he explained with a burst of 4th grade honesty.

"Oh, so I have to eat them?" Mark asked his son and let out a laugh.

"Either you or Grandpa can have them," Jack said.

The Judge looked over to Mark and laughed. "The kid is good. Give me all the yellow ones there Jack," Hardcastle said to him. "I'll eat 'em."

Christy came walking over, "Hi Grandpa," she said teasingly, giving Milt a big hug.

He gave her a hug in return, "You know I don't mind when the kids call me that, but when you do, it makes me feel old," Hardcastle groused.

"It's supposed to be the other way around," she said.

"Ah, you know what I mean," he said.

"It's just a habit," she looped her arm through his, "I hear the kids say it so much that I can't help but say it myself."

"Listen, I'm going to run this stuff down to the locker room and then I'll be back up," Mark interrupted by giving his wife a kiss.

"Can I go with you Daddy?" Anna Kate tried to ask again.

"Nope, this is one time I'm saying no sweetie, you go with Mommy," Mark said. "I'll be back before you even realize that I've gone."

"Okay Daddy, I will," she said this time accepting his rejection. She grabbed onto Christy's hand.

Jack walked on the other side of the Judge.

"Grandpa, can you and Dad and me play JT and Mitch in a game of basketball again?" Jack asked.

"I don't see why not, the three of us took care of those two the last time didn't we?" The Judge said to him.

"That's just 'cause Dad called a foul on Mitch. He said we couldn't play gorilla ball at your house, but him and Dad play it all the time at our house."

Milt cleared his throat. "Your Dad said that huh?" He quickly came up with a reason to give him, "Well, you should only play gorilla ball when you play one-on-one anyway," he tried to explain, "When you get teams going, you should try to follow the rules a little closer."

"I like being on your team," Jack added.

"That goes the same for me Jack," Hardcastle said as they headed inside.

OOOOO

The four of them found their seats and for now Christy sat down next to Milt for the time being. Anna Kate put up a bit of a fuss not being able to sit next to her Grandpa but all it took was one look from Christy and she settled in the seat next to Jack and watched some professional team mascots who were entertaining between games on the court. Jack, seated on the other side of Milt, was already content watching the shenanigans going on the court.

"We're so glad you could come with us this weekend Milt," Christy said.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this one for the world. We got a good chance to win this whole thing," Milt said. "How was James, um, JT doing this morning?"

"He said he was fine, but I could tell he was more than nervous. Funny thing though, he plays better when he gets like that," she explained. "And you heard about the JT thing huh?"

Milt nodded, "Yeah, let's see he's been James, Jimmy, Jim, then James again and now JT. But it's good to know he plays better when he's nervous, that's a good sign for us. St. Monica's hasn't won this thing in over 50 years."

"Grandpa?" Jack turned to talk with Milt.

"What is it Jack?" Milt replied, giving his attention to the ten year old.

"I'm gonna play baseball this summer again. Dad said I can try catching this year," he explained. "I can't wait. But I did like playing second base last year, but I really want to try catching."

"You wanna be a catcher huh? It's a tough job to catch, you run the whole show, call the signs and everything."

The boy nodded, "I think it would be fun to wear all the gear, but Dad says it's hard to catch. What do you think?"

"I think if you want to try it, that you should try it, you could be the next Mike Piazza. You like baseball huh?"

"I like it better than soccer that's for sure," he popped a Starburst into his mouth. "Not like Anna, she loves soccer," he elongated the word 'love' in a teasing fashion.

Anna Kate popped forward in her chair, "I like it, but I like ballet better."

Jack merely rolled his eyes, but then decided to add, "Soccer and ballet, yuck!"

"I think I agree with you on that one Jack," Milt said.

"I'm not sure about basketball though, I like basketball a lot, but I don't think I'm very good at it, not like JT, I mean look at him, he's in the state tournament? And he's only 15," the boy kept rambling. Milt didn't seem to mind.

"Well, your brother is older and bigger than you are right now, you might grow into a power forward, you never know," Milt explained.

Jack grinned widely, "That'd be great if I was taller than Dad, he always beats me in basketball now. He told me you used to beat him all the time when you played him, when he lived at your house."

"Your Dad said that?" he paused, surprised once again by the things that McCormick told his kids about him and added, "I didn't beat him all the time, sometimes I had to let him win, just to keep his spirits up." Milt laughed and the boy followed with his own chuckle. 

Jack nodded, "Yeah and he said you and Grandpa Bucky were state champions in high school, but not here in California. Do you think your team would beat JT's team Grandpa?"

"Oh, I don't know, St. Mon's has a good team out there, but me and your Grandpa played with a mighty good team too. We might have been a little taller, but that doesn't always mean that you'll win though," Milt said.

Christy, who was listening in added, "Grandpa is being way too modest Jack, they had a team that was unbeaten for all four years they played together."

"Wow, you should have been in the NBA then Grandpa!" the boy's eyes lit up as he heard about the exploits of his heritage. "Maybe I will be a basketball player then."

"You can be whatever you want to be, don't you ever forget that," Milt said.

"I know I don't want to be a lawyer like Dad," Jack said.

"No? Why not?"

"'Cause he works almost all the time," Jack exaggerated the 'all.' "And he says it's very hard work too."

Milt had to laugh and Christy joined in. "Jack, that's not true, Dad doesn't work all the time, but when you grow up, you'll see that you'll have to do that,"

Milt said. "What kind of career are you thinking about anyway?" he tossed out to the boy.

"I think I want to be a Chef, or maybe a major league catcher."

"A Chef?" Milt was surprised.

"Yeah, I love to eat, so I think I probably would like to cook."

The two adults laughed again. This time Christy replied, "Jack, I bet Chef's work longer hours than lawyers, think about it, they have to cook all day long."

The boy scowled up his face, "then I'll be a catcher. Baseball games aren't very long, unless there is a rain delay or extra innings and I'd get to travel too."

"Right now you should just enjoy where you're at, all right? Understand?" Milt said.

The boy nodded and went back to watching the action on the court.

After a minute or so, the boy chimed in again, "Grandpa?" And without waiting for an answer from Milt he continued, "Are you hungry? Because I can go get you a hot dog if you're hungry."

The Judge thought about it for a split second and said, "Yeah, why don't you go grab me one." Jack paused and waited, "What's the problem?" Milt asked him.

"I don't have any money," he said.

Hardcastle gave him a grin and pulled out his wallet and fished out some money for him. "Get us all one, all right? I bet you're hungry too, right?"

"I am," Jack answered happily, and he looked to his Mom and little sister to see if they were hungry, Christy declined but Anna wanted one.

"Can I come with?" Anna asked.

"Mom?" Jack whined, not wanting to take her.

"Yes, she can go with, just remember the rule," Christy said.

That wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping to hear, "I know, I know, hold her hand and don't let go, but she's going to have to carry her own hot dog back then," Jack added.

"Anna Kate, you remember too, don't let go of Jack's hand," Christy told her.

The little girl popped up from her seat, grabbed Jack's hand and happily followed her brother off to the concession area.

"He's a scammer, and he eats just like McCormick, never stops, in fact they all are like that, where do you suppose they put it all?" Milt said, watching them head up the aisle.

"It's the metabolism I think, their energy level makes me crazy," Christy said.

You got yourself a real handful with this bunch," Milt said to Christy.

"It all started with Mark, you should know that," she slyly responded back.

Milt nodded but then added, "I believe that to a point, but your Dad and Mom used to tell me some stories about you too."

She grinned, "Okay, okay, I guess we just continue to prove that the fruit doesn't fall too far from the tree then, is that what you want to hear?"

"Ah, you know what I mean, they're all great kids."

"I know, but thank you for saying, it's always nice to hear." She stopped talking for a moment and then asked, "So, where is this going Milt? You want to ask about Mitch, don't you?" She managed to see through his comments, giving him a warm smile. "Did you ask Mark about him?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't say much, but I could tell it's bothering him," he paused and added, "And you're politely avoiding mentioning him."

She suddenly got serious, "Well, I wish I had something good to tell you, but he still hasn't gotten his GED yet. I wish he would have never quit going in the first place. I just don't know how or why or when he lost interest. His grades were fine, but he was just bored. It didn't matter whether it was public school or St. Mon's, we just could never seem to keep him focused. He got tired of being tested, and I don't blame him for that, then he was skipping all the time. Mark and I just don't understand it. Maybe we never will," she paused and gave Milt a partial smile. "But he says he's working on the equivalency degree, but I just don't know. Maybe I'm still in denial that he dropped out of high school. I don't know where we might have gone wrong with him," she shook her head sadly before continuing. "He was working at Subway for awhile and I heard through the 'motherly' grapevine, that he's not there anymore. And aside from that, we really don't know what he's up to. Probably playing video games somewhere. I don't know Milt, I just want him to find something that makes him happy."

Milt nodded his understanding. "Where's he staying?" The Judge asked.

"As far as we know, he's still living with his two friends, George and Tony, but if he can't pull his share of the rent, I don't know what he'll do," she paused, "I'm not sure how to even help him. He just doesn't seem to be interested in much of anything, aside from wanting to play video games all the time, and we always limited that for all of them. But that's all he does, even when he comes over to the house."

"Seems like if he's got such an interest in playing them that maybe he should look into designing them himself. That could be a career," the Judge suggested. "This computer stuff is big business nowadays."

"Mark's already tried that approach, agreeing to pay for school, but first he's got to get the GED, which we're paying for too. And he'll be interested for a little while and then he falls back into the same pattern all over again and he just drops out."

'Well, you guys didn't do anything wrong, so stop thinking like that. You know everyone's got to grow up and for some it just takes longer than for other's."

"And by the other's you mean Mark, don't you?" Christy asked.

"McCormick? Nah, that's not what I meant at all." The Judge smiled and added, "I think he grew up too fast!" Hardcastle said followed by a laugh.

"I think he sees a lot of himself in Mitch and he doesn't want to see him make the mistakes he made." Without mentioning prison, Milt knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh, Mitch isn't going to wind up in prison, I'll talk to Mark, he doesn't need to be thinking like that," Milt started, then paused and added, "Mitch, he's not in any kind of trouble trouble is he?"

Christy tried to smile, "No, no nothing criminal and he swears he's never taken drugs, he just isn't motivated by anything. We just are running out of ideas. Good cop, bad cop, tough love, no love, lots of love, constant help, no help. And then you have the four other sets of ears and eyes, plus our jobs. It can really be frustrating. We don't know how to help him anymore. Anyway, he said he'd come for today's game, he knows how much his being here will mean to JT. I just hope he doesn't disappoint," Christy explained.

"If he said he'd be here, he will be, he's always kept his word," Hardcastle said.

"I sure hope you're right."

"How's your business?" Milt asked her, politely changing the topic as the two hot dog buyer's had returned.

"Business is so great, sometimes it's hard to keep up, but I suppose that's good in a way. I'm glad I hired two new designers last month though, it really takes the pressure off me personally," she said. "I can concentrate on my long-term clients and let them handle the new business for the most part."

"Here you go Grandpa, I just put mustard on yours, like you like 'em," Jack said, climbing past them and handing the hot dog to Milt.

"Thanks Jack," Milt said, taking the hot dog from the boy.

Next, Anna Kate came brushing past them, she stopped right in front of Milt and said, "I just put mustard on mine too, just like you Pappa." Then she leaned in, lips protruding ready to give him a kiss, which he leaned toward her and graciously accepted. She happily continued on to her seat.

He turned back to Christy and continued with their conversation, "That's a nice little niche you got yourself into, you should be set there till you're ready to retire. People out here can't resist redecorating or redesigning something and better than that, they've got the money to do it."

Christy laughed, "You're right about that, and so was your advice ten years ago to hire a business manager to handle the business end of things. I'm much happier designing than I was doing the accounting and running spreadsheets."

Milt decided to shift the conversation again. He knew exactly what he was doing, it was the old divide and conquer number and now was as good a time as any. Without Mark in the vicinity he knew it would be a good time to approach the next topic, he knew what McCormick's response would be, because it was a broken record, now it was the perfect time to try it out on Christy. "I really think you two should think about the house though, have you given it any more thought yet?" he asked. She smiled warmly, she knew he would bring it up at some point over the weekend and before she could say anything he continued, "You know I could just as easily move into the gatehouse. I'd be out of your way. You'd have the whole place then. Gull's Way has plenty of room for all of you."

She was formulating her response when her own version of a knight in shining armor came in the row behind them, carrying a cardboard tray of food. "No, no way Hardcase, we've already talked about this, or did you forget. And I know you don't have Alzheimer's. Gull's Way is _your_ house." He apparently had heard part of the discussion. "And why would you bring it up at the game? Think you'll catch us in a weak moment? Here, I brought you a hot dog, only mustard, just how you like 'em," Mark said, handing one of the hot dog's to him.

"Jack just got me one," Milt said, holding the partially eaten one in his hand for McCormick to see.

"Like you can't eat two of these things? I've seen what you pack away when your doctor's not looking." He held it out and Milt finally took it begrudgingly.

"Just tell me why?" Milt asked him, not giving up on the house issue.

"It's a hot dog, you eat it, it'll help sustain you. You been dipping into the peanuts again Judge?" Mark said jokingly, going back to that first discussion they had ever had. Even Jack laughed but quickly turned his attention back to the action on the court, when both Milt and Mark took a moment to look at him.

"That's how you talk to me in front of your kids? You're still a wise guy, you know that?" Hardcastle started, "What I mean is why won't you take the house, sell the one you're in, save yourselves some money, 'cause you'll need it to put all these kids through college. It's plenty big enough for all of you. I'll even move to one of those retirement things if you want. I won't even be there."

McCormick bit off about half of his hot dog and before he even started chewing he said, "Oh yeah, think I'd ever hear the end of that one?" He leaned over to Christy and said in the mock Hardcastle voice, "Then the kid pushed me into a retirement community, right out of my own house." McCormick shook his head, laughed and began to chew his hot dog, "Uh, uh, you're not moving anywhere, who are you kidding? It's just not the right time Milt, I don't feel right about it. I told you that two weeks ago when you asked me during the sectionals."

"You know I'm not getting any younger here, you're gonna wait till I'm dead? 'Cause you both know you're getting it all anyway. And there's nothing you can do about it then. You keep telling me we're family right?" The Judge thought he had them both over the barrel now. "Let me do this now."

Jack turned and whispered something to Anna and the six-year old chimed in with a question "Pappa's dying?"

"No, Pappa's not dying," Mark said, glaring at the back of the Judge's head. "Pappa's just an old, stubborn donkey, and come to think of it, he's always been an old, stubborn donkey."

"Mark," Christy turned to give her husband a bit of admonishing look. Then she turned to the Judge, "Milt, we're just not ready to do it yet, to Mark, well, that's your house and he just doesn't feel right about moving in and you moving out to the gatehouse."

Milt spun around in his seat as much as he could, to get a look at McCormick's face, "See that's where you're wrong. You've been in and out of that house for the past twenty or so years, it's just as much yours as mine, just from squatter's rights. When are you going to get over that? You know you never had any problem using up all the hot water or eating all the food out there, what's the difference here?"

Mark shielded a grin, he knew that Hardcastle was going to keep after both he and Christy until they relented and moved in, because Hardcastle pretty much always got his way, especially in the last ten years or so. McCormick wanted to delay it as long as he possibly could. There was something in his gut telling him it wasn't the right time. And if he and Christy did move into Gull's Way, there would be no way that the Judge would be living in the Gatehouse. That would not even be an option, same thing with the retirement community. That was never going to happen to Milt, Mark made a silent vow on that during one of the Judge's cardiac scares. He promised himself that he'd take care of Milt for however long God saw fit to bless him with life. "Look can we just talk about this on the ride back to Malibu? They're about to introduce the starting line-ups now."

"This isn't over McCormick," the Judge said, turning back to look at the court. "It's just a house, I don't understand why it's so hard for you just to say yes. And you call me a donkey," Milt mumbled loud enough to be heard by all of them.

Jack and Anna Kate giggled, they'd heard it all before.

OOOOOO

Jack had packed away 4 hot dogs, a bag of popcorn, a half roll of Starbursts and was starting in on a plate of Nacho's about mid-way through the first quarter. St. Mon's had sprinted to a rather easy ten point lead, but their opponent, Stockton Prep, was beginning to cut into the lead.

Molly walked over from the student section and came into the row Mark sat in and reached out her hand to greet her father, who was intently following along with the game and with how well his son was playing. He took his eyes off the court long enough to give her a smile and squeeze her hand in return. She leaned over the row and gave Milt a gigantic hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Hi GM," she began. "I tried waving at you, but you wouldn't look at us."

"Arrggghh," Milt first said when he felt himself being hugged, then when he realized it was his oldest granddaughter, he relaxed and gave her a grin, "Oh hi Mol, I didn't know where you were," he said. "Come on down here and talk with me for a few minutes," he said to her.

"That's why I came over, to see you. I'm sitting with my friends," she said, pointing to the student section and waving to a group of girls. They waved back. "It's a school thing you know GM," she explained. "I gotta sit with my friends for the finals."

"Yeah, I know, you're at that age when you can't be seen with your family," he answered. "That'd break the 12th commandment."

"What's with this GM thing?" Mark heard enough of what they were saying and broke into their conversation by leaning forward. He didn't want to be left out of anything.

"Grandpa Milt, the G is for Grandpa and the M is for Milt, GM," Molly answered matter of factly. "It's just hip to have a GM rather than a Grandpa Milt. I asked GM like two weeks ago if I could call him that and he was okay with it. I love it don't you GM?"

Milt smiled and started to nod but Mark interrupted, "I'm not so sure I'm okay with it," Mark said. Molly turned to give her dad an eye roll that would have won her an Olympic gold medal. "Don't give me that," Mark said to her.

"I didn't say anything," Molly answered in her own defense.

"You know what I meant, the eye roll is getting a little overdone sweetheart," Mark said.

"Look Dad, you call GM a donkey nearly every day, we've all heard it. I think GM is much more respectful than calling him a donkey," Molly successfully had won her argument.

"She's got you there kiddo," Milt answered, "'sides, it's fine with me, I kind of like it, makes me feel young…"

Before he could finish, Mark added, "and hip? That's just what we all need, a hip Hardcastle."

"Now you're cookin'" he said.

Christy started to rise up from her seat, "Here Molly, sit down here next to GM," she picked up on the lingo, "I'll sit by your Dad."

"Thanks Mom," Molly climbed over the row and into the seat vacated by Christy, who walked to the row behind her next to Mark. Molly parked into the seat next to Milt.

"Whatta ya think GM? Can we hang on and win this thing?" Molly asked him as they continued to watch the game.

"Odds are pretty good," Milt answered, "actually probably better than you finishing up that term paper that's due next week, right?"

"I thought you'd forget about that," She waited for him to make eye contact with him, "Do we have to go there? This is supposed to be a weekend free from school work GM."

"Guess what? As long as you're still in school, you're never free from school work, or a nagging GM," the Judge said to her. "How's it coming along?"

"Slowly, I've only got about five pages done right now."

"And how long does it have to be?"

"At least fourteen and that's not including the footnotes and bibliography. Can you believe she takes off for footnote lines?"

"These teachers today are tyrants," Milt joked.

"It's not funny Grandpa, whoever heard of that? I mean, if I have say twelve lines of footnotes over the fourteen pages, she's going to subtract those lines from the report, making it twelve lines short of fourteen pages, so then I essentially have to write fifteen plus pages. I don't think that's fair."

"Here's a clue Mol, life's not fair."

"I already knew that," she said to him. "Can I have some of your popcorn?" she asked. He graciously held out the bag for her to take from.

"JT's playing great, he's got eight points already, plus that steal, did you see that?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, he might be drafted in the NBA after next year if he keeps playing like this," Milt said jokingly.

"You know it could happen, look at LeBron?"

"LeBron is a freak of nature, you know, one of a kind and as much as I love JT, both as a grandson and a basketball player, he's no LeBron," the Judge said.

"I'm telling JT you said that," Molly chided him.

The first quarter came to an end with St. Mon's up 20 – 13.

Milt turned to Molly and asked, "You haven't been up to the house lately, what else is going on with you besides that term paper?"

"I started going over the college materials. I really want to go out of state, but Mom and Dad think I should look at schools here in California," she explained.

"If you're just looking, you can do both right?" Hardcastle asked her.

"Yeah, but why bother? They'll never let me go where I want to go," She nodded, "It's all about the tuition with them. It's not about what I'd like to do or where I'd really like to go. The first thing they think of is the money it's going to cost them. The price will at least double if I go out of state and even though I promised to pay for it, they're still not sold."

"Can you get a scholarship?"

"Not with my grades, sports is an outside shot, but even so, I'm not really that good of a volleyball player. But maybe I can get a partial scholarship from Wendy's, that's what I'm hoping for. They say that if you've been working there longer than six months that you have a good shot at getting something from them and since I've been there for a year I'm hoping like maybe room and board, then all I'd have to worry about is the tuition."

Milt listened intently to her dissertation but also say through it and then asked, "Okay, I'll bite, where is it you want to go to school and why?"

"GM, you cut right to it don't you?"

"Listen kiddo, I danced around with your Dad when I first met him so no, this is nothing new, so quit stalling and tell me what it is you want to tell me," the Judge explained.

She gave him a warm smile and snuggled up along side of him, "Grandpa, you read people so well, you should still be a Judge. No wonder you were so good at it."

"Let's just say I know you McCormick's pretty well, now what school and why?" he asked again. "Spill it."

"I want to go to UNC because that's where Trevor is going," Molly blurted out. "He leaves in August."

Hardcastle had to laugh, "Ah, so this doesn't have anything to do with like maybe your career or something you'd like to study or the fact that North Carolina is one heck of good school."

It was time for another eye roll. "Now I know that Dad got his arguing skills from you."

"Let's leave your Dad out of this one," Hardcastle said as Molly giggled. "You know what I'm going to say don't you?"

She nodded, "You're going to say I should pick a college for a better reason."

"See, I knew you were a smart gal," the Judge said.

From the other side of Milt, Jack tugged on his sleeve and said, "I'm going to get a soda, do you want one Grandpa?"

"Yeah, get me a Pepsi," the Judge started to reach for his wallet, but then Mark reached over with several bills and gave them to Jack. "Hey, hey, would you look at that, Dad is springing for a soda pop." The Judge laughed as he turned and glanced at a grinning McCormick.

Jack sighed and grabbed the money and asked, "How many do I have to get now?"

"Get six and take Molly with you," Mark said.

As Jack and Molly got up, Anna Kate also got up and stood by Milt and asked, "Pappa, can I sit on your lap for awhile? I can't see the game from where I'm at." Milt looked over and noticed a rather large man sitting in front of where she was.

"Sure sweetheart, come on up here," he said to her. She quickly scooted herself onto his lap. The two of them began to engage in the world of the six-year old and behind them Mark and Christy listened for a few minutes and then Christy began to talk to Mark in a lower voice.

"Maybe we should reconsider his offer Mark, maybe it's time," she said leaning against him and almost whispering in his ear. "I mean, he's been asking us constantly for the last couple of months now." The soft, seductive feel of her breath against his skin was almost hypnotic. He leaned his head closer to her lips and closed his eyes. She stopped talking and shifted in her seat and sort of fixed her gaze upon him.

It didn't last nearly long enough to satisfy him. "Oh see, this is so not fair," he smiled and turned to look into her eyes. "See all you need to do is look at me, like you're looking at me now, make one small suggestion and sort of just breathe on my neck like that and you know I'll do whatever you want. And in case you forgot, let me remind you that we're at a high school basketball game, with our kids, and their GM," he whispered back in her ear and ended it with a soft kiss on her cheek and another one on her neck. He couldn't resist playing along even if it was just for a minute or two.

"Look who's talking about fair," she murmured and lingered against him for a few seconds longer. "I just think maybe we ought to think about it now, maybe he's trying to tell us something. You know he never comes right out and says anything."

Mark sat up a little straighter in his seat, because he knew if he stayed where he was at for too much longer he'd be in big trouble. He could see the headline in the _Times_, 'LA lawyer caught making out at HS Basketball Tourney,' and the sidebar would read, 'Retired Superior Court Judge Milton C. Hardcastle sitting right in front, with lawyer's own 6-year-old daughter.' No, he needed to not go there. "He's not trying to tell us anything, he's just being Hardcastle," he pursed his lips and kept his voice low. "He's tougher than I'll ever hope to be, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he outlived me. You know at his last check-up the doctor told me he had the lungs of a thirty year old."

"It's not his lungs I'm worried about Mark, and we knew that twenty five years ago when he survived being submerged in that car in Arkansas. Maybe you just don't want to admit that he might actually need us, or need you to be there for him, more than you already are? You know you're going to have to come to that realization that he's not the same man who used to chase down bad guys with you." She asked, putting her hand on the back of his head in an effort to draw him nearer, yet to show him that she was trying to understand his reasoning. "After all these years, the two of you should start telling each other what's on your minds instead of keeping it locked away."

"We're just not like that hon," Mark said, trying to balance out what he was thinking with what Christy was saying.

"I know, I know, it'd break the 'ranger' code," she said, giving him a smile of her own.

"It's not like we both don't know how we feel, we just don't say it out loud, we do it, let our actions speak for us," Mark fired back quietly. "There's a difference."

"And you somehow just know that it isn't time yet? Mark, he's 88, that house is way too big for him, even with you going there everyday and hiring contractors and maintenance people to do everything."

"I'm not going to banish him to the gatehouse, it's his house. It's just not right."

"So then we just all move in. He's right you know, there's plenty of room, that house is huge."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Mark asked, his voice rising.

"Shhh, he's gonna hear us talking," she whispered, doing that thing she did earlier along side his neck once again, but adding a sort of up and down motion along with it and it was making him slightly crazy. "It's not about sides, he's right, it's about family."

He took in a deep breath and tried to remember where he was at. He shook his head, looked up to the rafters of the arena and tried to hold in a smile. It was no use. "Honey, please, it's just not the right time, I'll know when it is, I promise." He trailed a few quick, but pleasurable kisses along her neck and she turned so he could capture her lips with his own.

Just then Jack and Molly came walking back with the sodas. "Oh geez Mom and Dad, you two really need a vacation of your own," Molly said, noticing her parents making out. "Or at the very least one of the suites up in the next deck," she added as she handed them each a soda. They both sat up quickly and Mark cleared his throat.

Milt tried to turn in the seat with Anna on his lap, "Why, what's going on back there?" he asked.

"Nothing is going on back here, we're just watching the game," Mark explained.

"The game is at the quarter break Dad," Jack said. "They're just starting now."

Molly added, "Ha, busted!"

"Thanks son, for pointing that out," Mark said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Listen, if you two need a break, you can drop the kids off at the house anytime you know? This is a public place," the Judge added.

Mark started to laugh, "We'll have to remember that Judge, thank you."

Molly handed the soda to Milt and sat down beside him again.

"Don't you want to get back to your friends?" Milt asked her.

"Not yet, I'd rather talk with you a little while longer," she said with a pause and then asked. "Like how did you decide you wanted to be a judge?"

"Ha, I didn't really decide, it just sort of happened. I did know I wanted to be a lawyer though. I couldn't see myself walking a beat for too much longer and I couldn't get promoted to detective to save my life," the Judge explained.

"Okay, well how did you know you wanted to be a lawyer?" she asked again.

He took in a deep breath and stared straight ahead, then turning to her he said, "That's pretty easy, I love the law, I love what's right and just and good."

She was taken back by his honest candor. "GM, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she said, as only a somewhat emotional 17 year old can say.

"That's a bunch of crap," McCormick said from the back row. "Not you Molly, what old GM just said," and he accented the GM and followed it with a 'ha.'

"Why is it crap McCormick," the Judge asked.

"You told me you wanted to be a lawyer because they made at least twice as much as cops," Mark said.

"Well, I had to tell you something so you'd set your eyes on a goal, other than the one you were transfixed on at the time, she's different," he cleared his throat and nodded toward Molly. "She's trying to figure out a career, a college, you know you gotta show them the way."

"So which is it really Grandpa?" Molly asked.

Milt turned up the corners of his lips, "Probably a little bit of both."

"So I should pick out a career that is rewarding but also one that makes money?" she asked him.

"Now what are you going to tell her GM?" McCormick asked from the peanut gallery.

"I'm gonna tell her wise guy, that she needs to do a lot of thinking, and studying, and researching, and visiting. That's what I'm going to tell her, is that okay?"

"Yeah, actually that is," Mark answered. "That's what we tell her."

"Ouuuuuuuchhhhh!" Anna Kate yelled, "Stop it Jack," she continued.

Milt turned to look and see what was going on to his right and he turned just in time to see one of the Pepsi's go spilling onto the floor. "Hey, hey, hey," Hardcastle stopped Jack from trying to grab the falling drink or his sister. It was too late, the mess had been made and the fighting was continuing.

Mark and Christy sprang into action. "Anna Kate, come back here by us right now," Christy said.

"But he pinched me, I didn't do anything," she said, folding her arms in front of her in a bit of a stubborn rage and she stayed put in her chair.

"You started it, I saw you try to spit in my soda," Jack said, he gave her a little shove to get her out of the seat.

"That's enough out of you Jack, you should know better than that," Mark said.

"Anna Kate McCormick, I'm waiting," Christy said once more. This time the little girl listened. She dropped her arms but not the defiant look on her face and she squeezed past Jack, Milt and Molly and walked back to the row behind them and she sat down unceremoniously next to Christy and then folded her arms again. "Young lady, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Nothin'" she mumbled.

"Did you spit in your brother's soda?" Mark asked. Anna Kate closed her eyes and refused to answer. "Come over here," Mark said with the disciplinary father-like tone in his voice. Anna Kate stood up and went over and stood in front of Mark. "I asked you a question, did you spit in your brother's soda?"

"Only 'cause he was looking at me, like he always does."

Mark reached out and grabbed her two little hands in his own and she looked down, avoiding his stare. "Look at me AK," he said. She refused to look up. He took his right hand and lifted up her chin. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Oh no you don't, no tears here. You know you did something wrong don't you?" She nodded her agreement slowly and attempted to sniffle away her tears. "What do you need to do?"

Anna Kate turned around and looked at the back of her brother's head. "I'm sorry Jack," she said quietly.

"'Sokay," he said, raising up his hand, all but ignoring her.

"Jaaaccccckkk," Mark stretched out his son's name to let him know he needed to give this more time and attention.

Jack turned around and looked at his little sister. "I'm sorry for pinching you too."

Anna Kate stood still, facing the row in front of her, not knowing what to do or where to go until Mark grabbed her, picked her up and set her on his lap. She sat straight, until he finally gave her a tickle and she smiled and leaned back against him and he gave a sweet little kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her in a monster hug.

Mark turned to Christy and said, "That's not bad, they went nearly two quarters without starting something. Maybe we're making some progress."

Christy tipped her head to the side and said, "We'll dole out the punishments when we get home you two." Jack turned around and pasted a sorrowful look on his face. Anna Kate didn't say a word. They knew they'd get some sort of privilege denied or some sort of grounding when they got back to Santa Monica.

Molly leaned over to Milt and said, "I'm so glad I'm not into that sort of childish behavior anymore."

Milt was about to nod and agree when all of a sudden Molly got whapped on the back of her head by her oldest brother, Mitch. "Move Mole-head, let me sit next to Grandpa," he said standing just to the side of her.

"Ouch, knock it off ya freak and I'm not moving, I'm talking to Grandpa, go sit next to Mom and Dad," Molly replied.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that you're a mature adult Molly," Milt said with a smile.

"He started it GM," she fired back. Mitch hadn't moved.

"Come on, let me sit there," he said again.

"Give me a few more minutes okay? Besides, if you'd have been here at the start of the game rather than halftime, you could have had this seat, now you have to wait your turn," Molly stood her ground. "I'm talking with Grandpa."

Jack leaned forward, "And you can't have mine either, my ticket is for this seat."

Mitch shook his head and went to the row behind Mark and Christy and he sat right behind them. Before he sat down he bent over and gave his mom a kiss. "Hi Mom," he began, "I wasn't late, I was over on the other side of the arena and I ran into a couple of friends and then I've been trying to spot you guys." The half-time buzzer went off with St. Mon's up 30 – 28. Stockton Prep had made a late 2nd quarter charge and was right back in the game. "JT's doing great, he's got ten points and two boards, plus that steal. Not too bad for a sophomore," he said mainly directed to Mark.

Mark nodded his agreement. "Did you have any problems with the car on the drive up?" Mark asked.

"Heck no, though I'd rather be driving the Coyote," he said with a smirk.

"Nobody drives the Coyote but your Dad Mitch, and even he doesn't drive it that much any more," Christy said.

"Yeah Dad, is it true what they say about old guys driving sports cars, you know the part about over…."

Mark cut him off, "No it's not true, at least it's not in my case, and I've had the Coyote since I was much younger anyway."

Christy couldn't help but laugh at his weak attempt at an explanation. "Come on Anna, let's go use the rest room before the 2nd half starts," she said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her off Mark's lap. Anna Kate waved toward Mitch and blew him a kiss.

"See ya Squirt," Mitch waved to her and he jumped over into the seat vacated by Christy and he immediately leaned forward and put his hand on Milt's shoulders and said, "Hey Grandpa, how you doing today?"

"I'd be better if this game was over and we were champs, that's how I am," the Judge said.

Mitch sat back and chuckled and then glanced over to Mark, who apparently was still waiting for some sort of formal type greeting as well. "What?" Mitch said.

"Aren't I entitled to a greeting too?" McCormick asked.

"Hello Father, how are you today?" Mitch asked formally.

"I'm fine son, thank you for asking."

Jack gave a half turn, apparently wanting to acknowledged by his older brother, which Mitch caught out of the corner of his eye, so he stretched out and tossled the hair of his youngest brother, "'Sup Jackie-blue?" He knew that his younger brother didn't want to be left out of all the fun.

Jack turned all the way and gave him a grin. "Grandpa said we can play you and JT in a game at his house again."

"He did? No problem, we'll beat you the three of you hands down, just like we did last time."

"Uh, uh, we beat you guys, didn't we Dad?" Jack squirmed around and faced the two of them.

McCormick smiled, "I think Jack's right, we won by two as I recall."

"That's just 'cause you cheated McCormick, calling Mitch for that foul." Milt added.

"Grandpa, you're supposed to be on our side," Jack said.

"I'm on everybody's side," Milt answered him.

"Are you hungry Mitch?" Mark asked him the typical question of any father, who hadn't seen their son in over a month and certainly typical of anyone named McCormick.

Mitch rubbed his stomach, "Yeah, I kinda am," he answered.

Mark pulled out some money, leaned over and gave it to Jack. "Go get some more hot dogs," and to Mitch, "how many do you want?"

"I could eat a couple," Mitch answered.

"Judge do you want another hot dog?" Mark asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Milt answered.

Jack shot up and said, "Can I get another one too?"

"Sure, get three then," he stopped himself and said to Molly, "unless you want another one too Molly?"

"No, I'm fine Dad," she said, watching the halftime Pom Pon routine on the court.

"Three then Jack, two for Mitch and one for yourself."

"Can I get another soda too, mine spilled," he asked.

"Sure, go on now."

"Jack, get me a Pepsi too. Thanks Dad," Mitch said. "I had an English muffin in the car on the drive up."

"What have you been up to?" Mark asked, taking the first step down a potentially dangerous slope.

"Nothing much," was Mitch's solitary answer.

McCormick decided to continue on with this line of questioning, "Still working?" Mark prodded.

Mitch kept his eyes fixed on the court. "Nah, I quit Subway, I'm looking for something better."

"What kind of job?" Mark tossed out. "Something full-time maybe?"

"I don't know, something better than Subway though."

Mark was trying to hide his disappointment, "Well, how's school coming along?" McCormick continued on, hoping that he'd hear something positive coming from his son.

"I dropped my classes for this semester, I wasn't doing the work, so it was stupid to take up the space." At least he was being honest, thought Mark, that had to be worth something. "Listen Dad, can we just watch the game and not have you be the lawyer with all the questions."

"You know maybe you should think about paying me back for the schooling and for the car if you're gonna shut me out like this?" Mark said defensively.

Mitch glared at him, "Fine, I'll pay you back for everything, I'm sure you have it all itemized, why don't you just give me a bill?"

"Look, this isn't the time or the place to get into this, maybe you can stop at the house next week and we can figure this all out, maybe I can help you find some sort of a job, I know a lot of people, how's that sound?" Mark asked him, and Mitch nodded his approval.

Mark was going to say something else, when Jack returned with the hot dogs as well as Christy and Anna Kate. And then Molly got up, gave Milt a hug and told everyone she was going back to the student section for the second half.

Mitch quickly scooted down in the front row next to Milt primarily to avoid having to deal with his parents. Christy sat back down beside Mark and Anna sat down next to Christy, while Jack took his ticketed seat on the other side of the Judge.

"What'd you find out?" Christy asked Mark, seeing the unsettling look on her husband's face.

"You're network is correct, he's not working and it also appears he's not going to school either," he said in a low voice. "He's got a real attitude. I sort of wish I could throw him in jail, then maybe he'd see what a waste he's making of his life."

Christy put her arm around him. "Mark, you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't!" He said a little louder than he wanted to, and Christy quickly tried to subdue his outburst. He lowered his voice, "He doesn't realize all the advantages he's had, things that I never had," he shook his head with despair. "I just don't understand where this attitude of his comes from. We've stressed the importance of an education, set a good example for him, I don't know what else we can do."

"We just continue to love him, that's what we can do," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. He reached down and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Meanwhile, up in the front row, Mitch started to talk with Milt.

"So what's your story?" The Judge cut right to the heart, with Mitch, just as he had done with Molly.

Mitch let out a short laugh, "I guess Dad got that trait from you, no sense beating around the bush, huh Grandpa?"

"Nope, seeing as I never see ya or hear from ya, I have to get right to it whenever I get the chance. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not getting any younger."

"Grandpa, I get the third degree like this from Mom and Dad, I thought you were different," Mitch said.

"Well, you thought wrong. It's called caring Champ, and it's one of those things that lasts forever, besides, I'm not grilling you, I asked you what was going on, there is a difference, what's going on implies having a conversation, sharing, grilling is what we do over hot coals, do you see any hot coals?" the Judge said, "So what's your story?"

Mitch gave him a partial smile, "I don't have a job, I dropped out of school again and I just sort of hang out, is that what you want to hear?"

"Not particularly," Milt said honestly, "But if that makes you happy, then you should do it."

Mitch glanced at him and his answer suspiciously, "That's how it is Grandpa."

"How old are you now?" Hardcastle asked.

"Nineteen."

"That's it huh?"

"Yeah Grandpa, why, what does it matter what my age is? I'm an adult now, big deal. I imagine in ten or twenty years I'll feel the same way too. Nothing really matters that's all."

"I'll try to pretend that made some sort of sense."

"You know, there's just nothing I'm interested in. I'm sorry I'm not like Mom or Dad wanting to go to college and having some sort of career picked out and mapped out for me, but that's just not me."

"What makes you think they had everything mapped out for them or that they knew what they wanted? They don't expect you to be like them, they just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

Mitch didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no. So you have no visible means of support, no education, no money in the bank and no idea of what you want out of life."

"I have a car," Mitch said in his own defense.

"Oh yeah, you have a car. You know you do sort of sound like your Dad, back in the day."

"Nope, there's a big difference. See, the car's not a Porsche and I'm not planning on signing it over in some stupid chick's name to keep the insurance cost down. I've heard that story about a million times. And it sounds even more stupid every time I hear it. If I can't afford the insurance on my car, I'll just walk or take the bus or get a ride from friends, it's no big deal. I'm not ever planning on grand theft auto, so you don't have to worry about that. I've heard his horror stories. I just don't know what I want, that's all."

"That's fair enough," Milt said, and he let the topic drop, he was plotting his next plan of action, and that meant doing absolutely nothing. "Did you see that number 12 for Stockton? I don't think he's missed a shot the whole game yet."

"Yeah, he's pretty good, I heard someone say that his Dad played in the NBA for awhile. I wish we'd go man to man on them, and maybe put two guys on him, just for some extra pressure," Mitch said.

"Yeah, but that would free up someone, that's an awful big risk, especially in this tight of a game," The Judge said.

They talked for awhile about the game as well as other topics that had nothing to do with Mitch and his life-choice. The kid was surprised that Milt had essentially dropped the topic as quickly as he had and he gave him no unwarranted advice or suggestions on what Mitch should do. It got Mitch to wondering and finally he worked up enough courage to ask Milt a question. "Hey Grandpa, you still need someone to paint the inside of the gatehouse?"

"What? The Gatehouse? Yeah, but it's no rush since no one's living there now," The Judge said, trying not to avert his attention from the game. Hardcastle knew the kid had taken the bait. He'd been planting the suggestions over the last six months or so.

Mitch cleared his throat and asked, "Want me to do it for ya? Paint it, that is."

"Depends," Hardcastle answered.

"Depends on what?"

"How much you're gonna charge me," Milt said.

"I wouldn't charge you Grandpa," he paused, "I just thought I could do it for ya, and you've been saying that it needs it."

Hardcastle knew he was up to something more than putting on a coat of paint, but he decided to play along. "I suppose you could, maybe I could rent it out or something if I got it fixed up, make some extra cash, it's a nice little house, private, adult-like, you know." Mitch cleared his throat again. "Something wrong with you? You got a sore throat or something?"

"Me? No, I'm okay, but…." He took a sip of his soda in order to stall.

"But what?" Hardcastle asked, not allowing him an inch of latitude.

"Well, I was thinking maybe if I fixed it up, maybe you'd let me move in there," Mitch suggested and then braced himself for the fallout.

"How much can you pay for room and board? You said you don't have a job and I don't just give out handouts, you being an adult and all now. I think you probably think the same thing, right?"

Mitch let out a deep breath, "I was kinda hoping maybe if I did the work around the house that maybe you'd let me stay there rent free. I mean I'd cut the grass and weed and trim, clean the pool, wash your truck, heck anything you want me to do Grandpa."

Milt worked his face into a scowl, "You know this isn't going to be one of these do it for a week till I'm tired of it and then leave me hanging things, don't ya?"

Mitch nodded his understanding.

"I'll have to think about it," the Judge said.

"I understand."

They both focused on the game and about two minutes later the Judge turned to Mitch and said, "Okay, I thought about it and you can move in there."

Mitch broke out into a grin, "Thanks Grandpa."

"But it's my gatehouse and whatever I say goes, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Now there was about 4 minutes to go in the fourth quarter, St. Mon's was up by one point. No one was doing any more talking, they all were intent on watching the closing minutes of the game.

It was nip and tuck the rest of the way, each team taking the lead, only to have the other team come back and make a big basket. With 45 seconds to go, one of the Stockton players fouled JT and he went to the free throw line to make two shots. He sank them both to put St. Mon's up by one point. Stockton called a timeout and set up a play. They ran the clock down to about 19 seconds when number 12 from Stockton put up a 3-pointer that rimmed out and St. Mon's pulled down the rebound, they still had a one-point lead and their coach immediately called a timeout.

All the McCormick's and Judge Hardcastle held their collective breaths in anticipation of the final sixteen ticks on the clock. They worked the ball around the perimeter and with four seconds to go, JT passed inside to the St. Mon's center who cleanly caught the feed and laid up the shot for another two points. The game was over and St. Monica's was the Division 4 State Champions for the state of California. The kids poured out of the stands onto the court and Mark and Christy hugged each other in the stands, while Jack, Mitch and Anna Kate were high fiving each other in the stands. Milt stood up and cheered as well.

After the award ceremony, the family made their way down to the court to celebrate with and congratulate JT and his team's accomplishments.

"Dad, we did it!" JT said spotting Mark coming toward him, he sprinted over the rest of the way to meet him.

"You sure did JT! What a great game, you played terrific!" Mark wrapped him in a huge hug, "That was awesome son, I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd win when you sank those free throws. You're state champs! Just like Grandpa! How about that?""

JT was the shy one of the family and having all the attention heaped on him was a bit overwhelming. He put his head down for a moment just to give himself time to absorb it all. "Thanks Dad, I still can't believe it," JT said. He looked over and saw his mom and stepped over to give her a hug.

"Honey, that was wonderful, you played so well," Christy said giving him a hug and a kiss. "What a sensational game, it was so close the whole way."

"Thanks Mom," he said softly.

Then he saw Milt and then walked over to him. "Grandpa, what'd you think?"

"I think it was great JT," he gave him a smile and then pulled him into a hug.

JT leaned back, "Grandpa, I want you to have my medal," he started to take it off from around his neck and reached for Milt's hand and gently laid it in his palm. "Dad said you lost yours from when you won and I want you to have it, it would mean a lot to me if you'd accept it."

"Aw, JT, you don't have to do this, this one's all yours," the Judge said, trying to give it back to him.

"Nope, this one's for you," he closed the Judge's hands around the medallion. "Next year when we repeat, then I'll keep that one for myself," he said in an unusual cocky type mode.

The judge cleared his throat. "I'll hold on to it for now, for safekeeping. This is really great."

JT leaned back in and gave him another hug. "You're the one who convinced me to try out for the team last year. I never thought I was good enough to make it, but you believed in me Grandpa, I won't ever forget that, thanks Grandpa, this is awesome."

Hardcastle released him from the hug. "Listen, I want to take you all out for dinner, to celebrate, my treat."

"Yeah," Jack shouted, "I'm starving. Everyone looked at the 10-year-old like he was crazy after all the food he'd packed away during the game.

"I don't think there's a Barney's Beanery in Sacramento Judge," McCormick cracked.

"We'll find something we can all agree on," Christy said with a smile.

They waited at the entrance for JT to come of the locker room and while they waited, Mitch told Mark that he was going to move in the Judge.

"It was his idea," Milt intoned, overhearing the conversation. "I didn't have anything to do with it."

Mark looked at both of them suspiciously and glanced over at Christy who shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into Mitch?" McCormick asked him.

"I think I do, and Grandpa's willing to take another chance on a McCormick, that ought to be worth something?"

"You sure you want him living in the gatehouse?" Mark asked Milt.

"I said I was okay with it, didn't I? Besides, like he said, it worked for you, it should work for him."

"I think it's a great idea," Christy said.

Mark didn't give any indication one way or the other.

JT finally came out of the locker room and they all began to head out toward the parking ramps and then out to dinner.

"So, what's it going to be Dad? Yes or no?" Mitch asked.

The siblings all bunched up together around Milt, looking at the Basketball medallion he was wearing around his neck and making plans to party in 'Mitch's' gatehouse.

"Yeah, what's it going to be McCormick?" Milt shouted back to Mark and Christy who walked arm in arm behind them.

"Okay fine, go ahead," McCormick said, "Like I could stop this freight train anyway." He turned to his wife and said in a quieter voice, "But if the two of them start talking about chasing after bad guys, that'll be the end of it real quick."


End file.
